hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:Geschichte (Chronik)
Handlungszeiträume Witcherspiele Ich weiss nicht ,wie man auf das Jahr 1273 für die Zeit des ersten Spieles kommt,eine Begründung dafür fehlt.Für mich gibt es daher keinen Grund das Jahr 1270 anzuzweifeln. Tatsache ist auf jeden Fall ,dass Teil 2 genau 6 Wochen nach dem Ende des ersten Teiles beginnt ,da Triss am Anfang dieses Spieles die Obduktion des Leichnams des Attentäters auf Foltest vorgenommen hat und sich darüber beklagt ,dass dieser ihr erst 6 Wochen nach dessen Ableben zur Verfügung gestellt wurde und dieser in einen dementsprechendem Zustand war. Damit wird wohl auf einen hohen Verwesungsgrad angespielt ,was wiederum auf eine warme Jahreszeit hindeutet . Für eine warme Jahreszeit spricht auch Triss' Nacht-Outfit in einem fast offenem Zelt. Daher schliesse ich einen Jahreswechsel während dieser Zeit aus ,wobei ich allerdings davon ausgehe ,das dieser in einer kalten Jahreszeit stattfindet ,was nicht der 'Wahrheit' entsprechen muss. Liege ich allerdings damit richtig ,spielt auch Teil2 im Jahre 1270. Rockas 80.187.102.156 21:45, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Rockas, schön, dich auch hier zu lesen :) Deine Frage bleibt nicht unbeantwortet, ich selbst hab dafür bloß grad keine Muße. Sofern das nicht im thewitcher.com-Forum geklärt werden kann, wird sich hier asap drum gekümmert. Wenn du aber klare Fakten hast, kannst du gern hier mit editieren ^^. CU, Dove :»» Dove «« 22:48, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Jahreszahlen, die hier als quasi fix eingetragen stehen zumindest zweifelhaft sind. Die "neueren" Ereignisse sind okay. Die früheren Einträge beruhen aber zum Großteil auf der Aussage eines Zwerges, dass die Menschen "vor 500 Jahren angekommen sind". Deshalb hier: 1260 - 500 = 760. 500 Jahre ist aber meist eine relativ ungenaue Zeitangabe. Bei so vielen Jahren rundet man dann einfach gern. Das wahre Datum kann irgendwo zwischen 350 und 600 Jahren liegen, wahrscheinlich eher weniger als 500. Mir persönlich gefällt die Zahl 350 ziemlich gut. 1) Weil bei alten Geschichten meist über- und nicht untertrieben wird und 2) weil sich dann die anderen Ereignisse halbwegs ausgehen. Zum Beispiel sind für manche der Königreiche eigentlich alle Herrscher bekannt (Kovir, Temerien z.B.). Für eine 500-jährige Geschichte sind dass aber deutlich zu wenige. Es gibt in der (russischen) Sapkowski Zone einen guten, detaillierten Artikel der das genauer beschreibt. Ich würd den Artikel gern dahingehend umschreiben. Gründungsjahr Kult der Löwenkopfspinne Weiters frage ich mich woher die Information stammt, dass der Coram Agh Tera Kult im Jahre 611 gegründet wurde. Das passt irgendwie gar nicht rein. Ist das aus den Büchern? JonStryker (Diskussion) 08:48, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich find es gut, dass du dich grad so in die Witcher-Sachen reinhängst. Danke sehr :) Viele Daten stammen aus Zweitquellen, leider ist bei den Wenigsten verzeichnet worden, woher die einzelnen Fakten stammen, manches ist als Übersetzung der Übersetzung teils aus dem engl., teils aus dem poln. Wiki gekommen. Ich kenne zwar viel aus den Büchern und einiges aus den Comics und Spielen, aber mit Historischem oder Polititschem, da rede ich eher selten mit. Ich hätte den Vorschlag, dass wenn neue Fakten hinzukommen oder bestehende Einträge verändert werden sollen, dann dass diese mit einer Fußnote (Referenz) belegt werden, also entweder die Quelle zitieren/vermerken (Buch, Spiel ... Fakten) oder deren Herleitung erklären. Ansonsten würde jeder einzelne Umstand hier in der Diskussionsseite besprochen werden müssen, und dafür gibt es einfach zu wenige sachkundige und regelmäßig mitarbeitende Autoren. Man ist daher etwas auf sich allein gestellt, was die Anpassung der Artikel betrifft, sofern es nicht schon an anderer Stelle diskutiert und fundamentiert wurde. :Wenn man dem Coram Agh Ter Kult-Artikel Glauben schenkt, stammt das mit der Jahreszahl aus dem PnP RPG - im poln. Wikiteil sehe ich jedoch nichts davon ... Im engl. steht es jedoch, da müsste man mal schauen, was eher war, Henne oder Ei (also Übersetzung aus dem engl. Wiki oder "Eigenerfahrung" aus dem Spiel) o.O In den KGs und Romanen konnte ich außer in Ein Körnchen Wahrheit keine Erwähnung des Kultes finden, und dort mit keinem Zusammenhang auf Jahreszahlen, lediglich die Nennung des Namens.»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 19:48, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Nun ja, reinhängen ... :::Im Wesentlichen mache ich Nachforschungen wegen dem da: Link :::Und da komme ich immer wieder drauf, dass die Infos der drei Wikis die ich lese (DE/EN/PL) oft nicht 100 % komplett sind bzw. akkurat sind. :::Meine Annahmen oben könnte man übrigens durchaus hiervon zitieren: Link :::Ob das jetzt als Quelle gilt weiß ich nicht. Der Autor hat sich aber offenbar gehörig Mühe dabei gegeben. :::Bzgl. Coram Agh Tera: Ich denke auch dass die Jahreszahl 611 wohl con dem PnP Spiel stammen wird. Keine allzu verlässliche Quelle besonders wenns so gar nicht ins Schema passt. JonStryker (Diskussion) 22:54, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Die Wikis, die du nennst, nutze ich auch. Die russ. Seite werde ich mir bei Gelegenheit näher anschauen - liest du das selbst oder lässt du einen Translator drüberlaufen? Als Quelle lässt es sich auf jeden Fall zitieren, müsste nur die Argumentation (falls vorhanden) mit dazu, gibt ja auch gute Tipps für Zitierregeln von Internetseiten. ::::Die PnP-Leute haben sich sicherlich genauso viel Mühe gemacht, canon zu bleiben, aber wie Sapkowski schon meinte, ist alles außer seinen Büchern nur Fanfiktion, die Geralt-Saga betreffend ;) Überhaupt ist es bei den Jahreszahlen so, dass viele auf nur 1 Aussage aufbauen - ist diese Ausgangszahl nur vage oder falsch, stimmen die nachberechneten Ereignisse nicht. Daher wäre eine Quellenangabe oder Erläuterung der Berechnung schon mal nicht schlecht, im Extremfall müsste ein separater Zeitstrahl her ... Näheres hab ich dir per PN im Witcher-Forum geschrieben :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:20, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass es sich bei 611 um einen Tippfehler handelte. Ich habs im offiziellen WitcherWiki geändert. 1267/1268 Eine Frage zum Jahr 1267 / 1268: Sicher, dass Geralt schon im Januar 1267 Skellen und Konsorten belauscht? Meines Wissens gelangte er erst nach den Ereignissen im Herbst nach Toussaint. Davor war er sich doch sicher, dass Ciri tot wäre (was wegen der Verletzung durch Skellens Wurfstern nur im September 1267 gewesen sein kann), und er äußert diesen Verdacht im Beisein von Rittersporn. Außerdem war Rittersporn bei der Schlacht an der Jaruga-Brücke dabei, die sich im Sommer 1267 zugetragen hatte. (Das heißt, bei der Geschichte in Toussaint kann es sich nicht um eine Rückblende handeln, da Rittersporn dort zurückgelassen wurde!) Daher: Fanden das Belauschnis sowie der Aufbruch von Toussaint nicht vielmehr im Januar 1268 statt? Korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege. Ikosaeder (Diskussion) 10:58, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Wenn du deine Argumentation mit dazuschreibst (sie klingt plausibel), dann kannst du es jederzeit im Artikel anpassen. Wäre vielleicht gut, dann zu der Zeile eine Referenz/Fußnote mit anzugeben, wo du deine Berechnungen erläuterst, da es ja keine Jahreszahl ist, die konkret in den Büchern genannt wird. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 19:20, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Handlungsjahr "Zeit des Sturms" 1245 zweifelhaft, da gegen Ende des Romans Geralt nach Wyzima reist, um den Strigen-Auftrag anzunehmen. Während der Genesung danach wird die Geschichte "Eine Frage des Preises" retrospektiv erzählt, die Ereignisse müssen also schon stattgefunden haben. Folglich ist eine Ansiedelung im Zeitraum zwischen 1250 und 1255 wahrscheinlicher. Benutzer:94.219.39.65 :Insbesondere an den Schreiber, der sich an der Jahreszahl 1245 gestört hat: :Ist 1245 wirklich zu bezweifeln? Ich denke nicht, dass sich sowohl Lytta als auch Algernon in ihren Briefen in der Jahreszahl geirrt haben. Deine Folgerung mit dem Striegenfluch klingt zunächst schlüssig, doch bedenke, dass in "Zeit des Sturms" nicht erwähnt wird, ob sich Geralt nach der Begegnung mit Brehen wirklich nach Wyzima aufmacht. Bis dahin interessiert er sich schließlich gar nicht für die Striege. :Addas Erlösung kann genauso gut ein paar Jahre nach 1245 stattfinden (ich würde schätzen, 1251 oder 1252), denn von Velerad erfährt man in der Kurzgeschichte "Der Hexer", dass die Striege jahrelang ihr Unwesen getrieben hat, ohne dass jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. :Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Meiner Ansicht nach ändert die Geschichte mit der Striege nichts an der Jahreszahl 1245. Ikosaeder (Diskussion) 14:38, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Irgendwas ist Falsch Erstmal ein Moin an alle hier, Im wesentlichen geht es mir um den Zeitraum 1261-1275. Denn irgendetwas ist da gewaltig falsch. :D Aber gucken wir doch erst einmal auf die Timeline. 1263: Der Beginn der Roman Reihe. 1264: Thanedd-Aufstand, Geralt bricht auf mit Milva auf. Und dann... 1267: Die Schlacht an der Jaruga Brücke? Was hat Geralt denn bitte die 2-3 Jahre gemacht? Also halten wir fest. Der Fehler deutet sich für den Zeitraum 1264-1267 an. Das Jahr 1268 - Die Schlacht von Brenna, Der Frieden von Cintra. Ja und hier im zehnten Kapitel des fünften Romans finden sich die Belege. Beispiel: "Vor fünf Jahren, dachte Königin Mewe, vor fünf Jahren spritze das Hirn Calanthes, der Löwin von Cintra aus dem Geschlecht der Cerbins, auf das Pflaster des Burghofes, desselben, den man aus dem Fenster sieht." (S.493). Daraus schließen wir: Der Frieden von Cintra und das Massaker von Cintra liegen fünf Jahre auseinander. Das heißt entweder fand der Frieden von Cintra 1268 statt und somit das Massaker von Cintra 1263 und nicht wie hier angegeben 1261 - was zur Folge hätte das die Jahre 1261-1267 hier falsch angegeben sind. Oder Das der Frieden von Cintra und die Schlacht von Brenna im Jahr 1265/1266 statt gefunden haben und CD Projekt mit seinen Zeitangaben richtig liegt... xD Aber gehen wir jetzt vom logischen ersten Fall aus. Stellt sich die Frage, wann die Handlungen der Romane und die der letzten Kurzgeschichte richtig einzuordnen sind. Da würde ich gern eure Meinung zu hören. Mich selbst hatte das ganze hier damals total verwirrt, als ich die Buchreihe zum ersten mal gelesen hatte und auf einmal hier fünf Jahre für die Romanhandlung eingeräumt wurde. Jetzt musste ich der Sache endlich auf den Grund gehen. Danke fürs lesen. Arenus (Diskussion) 07:56, 14. Sep. 2016 (UTC)Arenus : Es ist nun schon ein paar Monate her, aber Arenus hat vollkommen recht. Mit den Jahreszahlen, mindestens von 1263 bis 1269, stimmt etwas nicht. : Am deutlichsten merkt man das bei der Schlacht um die Jarugabrücke (1267?), als Milva eine Fehlgeburt erleidet. Sie ist mit Geralt bereits 1264 (und bereits schwanger) aus dem Brokilon aufgebrochen. Von Regis erfährt man, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht in der 10. Schwangerschaftswoche war. Sogar ohne diese Information merkt man, dass nie und nimmer drei Jahre dazwischenliegen können! : Ebenso bezeichnet Sabrina Glevissig Ciri im Roman "Feuertaufe" als einen "fünfzehnjährigen Backfisch". Zu der Zeit, als die Loge der Zauberinnen gegründet wird (1264), ist Ciri gerade mal 13, wenn diese Chronik stimmen sollte. Gut, Sabrina kennt Ciri nicht persönlich, aber auffällig ist es trotzdem. : Ohne Jahreszahlen hätte ich persönlich erwartet, dass alle Ereignisse in "Feuertaufe" im Jahr 1264 spielen. Und zwar im Juli bis September, denn "Die Zeit der Verachtung" endet im Juli, "Der Schwalbenturm" beginnt im September. Dazwischen ist nirgends von einer anderen Jahreszeit die Rede, also ist dasselbe Jahr am wahrscheinlichsten. Daher: Stimmt 1264 überhaupt? Oder ist all das, was danach kommt, zu weit nach hinten gerutscht? : Soweit ich weiß, werden die meisten Jahreszahlen nicht explizit in den Romanen genannt, sondern basieren auf Angaben wie "X Jahre nach...." Weiß jemand, welche Jahreszahl der Dreh- und Angelpunkt ist? Denn zumindest eine muss ja mal genannt worden sein, woran sich die anderen orientieren? : Ikosaeder (Diskussion) 10:24, 22. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ::Um nochmals auf die Frage zurückzukommen, an welchem Jahr die ganzen Angaben mit "X Jahre vor/nach" gemessen werden: Man scheint sich über das Jahr 1267 einig zu sein, da z.B. das Geburtsjahr Esterad Thyssens aus "Der Schwalbenturm" hervorgeht, in dem er 56 Jahre alt ist. Daraus ergeben sich auch die Jahrgänge von Sigismund Dijkstra und Hjalmar Schieflippe. Falls sich 1267 als falsch herausstellt, bitte ich auch die daraus resultierenden Zeitangaben zu korrigieren; ich habe sicherheitshalber den Verweis in den Referenzen vermerkt. :: Was mir dann aber noch immer ein Rätsel ist, ist Ciris Alter: Sie ist im Sommer 1267 doch (laut Sabrina Glevissig) 15 Jahre alt, aber ihr Geburtsjahr ist mit 1251 angegeben. Mindestens eines dieser Jahre kann also nicht zutreffen. Ikosaeder (Diskussion) 13:36, 14. Mai 2019 (UTC)